While semipermeable membranes that are useful for purifying aqueous biological fluids and made according to the prior art have features that are advantageous for certain applications, they nonetheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain drawbacks of prior-art membranes and to provide new features not heretofore available.
A discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.